


Жетоны

by rojhaz



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dog Tags, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/pseuds/rojhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чак теряет свои армейские жетоны, Герк пытается помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жетоны

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Чак Хэнсен никогда не снимал свои жетоны. То есть они все, конечно, их носили, но в случае с Чаком это уже даже не воспринималось как фанатизм, они просто были такой же частью его самого, как живот, например, или уши, или еще что; Герк перестал обращать на них внимание, даже когда Чак нависал над ним в постели и они касались кожи самого Герка. Представьте себе, что было, когда однажды Чак их на себе не обнаружил. Он не истерил, не кричал — удивительное, казалось бы, дело; только молча перерывал свои вещи и ходил по Шаттердому, как голодный зверь по новому вольеру, мрачно обнюхивая каждый угол и зло озираясь. И с каждым днем становилось все хуже. Вдобавок этот заносчивый засранец отказывался обращаться в хозотдел за новым — по-хорошему, написать заявку на новые с указанием своего номера было делом пяти минут, но Чака подобное, по его словам, унижало.  
Ходить без жетонов вовсе — как будто нет, как и раздирать по ночам себе до крови шею; раньше-то он хватался за них, когда ему — им обоим — снились кошмары, чтобы успокоиться, а теперь только судорожно цеплял обломанными ногтями собственное горло.  
И однажды Герк не выдержал.  
Чак сидел на полу в зале, выпрямив спину — скорее всего, отключился перед тренировкой, пока дожидался, когда Герк вернется от Пентекоста. Зажав в кулаке собственные жетоны, Герк подошел к нему, опустился рядом с ним сзади и коснулся губами затылка.  
— Сними футболку.  
К его удивлению, Чак не стал даже спрашивать зачем; молча стянул свою серую футболку и отложил ее в сторону. Герк вытянул руку, жетоны звякнули о цепочки и друг о друга, и Чак перед ним вздрогнул. Когда Герк повел по его спине жетонами, Чак с судорожно выдохнул и подался навстречу.  
Он продолжал вести цепочкой по спине Чака и тот вел плечами вслед за касаниями, и Герк почти чувствовал волнение сына, его радость, его удовлетворенное "Да блядь, наконец-то" и те же ощущения на собственой спине, когда от легких прикосновения металла по спине бегут мурашки.  
Наконец он перекинул через голову Чака обе цепочки и осторожно поцеловал его затылок, застегивая.  
Чак тут же сгреб их рукой, чтобы рассмотреть.  
— Но это не мои жетоны, — растерянности в его голосе не было, только недоумение.  
Герк только пожал плечами.

В следующем дрифте он узнал, как Чак целует эти жетоны, когда никто не видит. Кажется, помогло. Чак снова стал тем засранцем, к которому привык их Шаттердом.

Жетоны Чака нашлись спустя месяц в щели на полу в ангаре, где стояла Эврика. Герк сначала не понял, что произошло, когда Чак вдруг наклонился и поднял что-то. В глазах у Чака читалось неверие.  
Но это действительно были они.  
Герк облегченно выдохнул.  
Чак стоял перед ним, отряхивая с них пыль и паутину. Мысленно радуясь, что все закончилось, Герк пошел дальше к выходу.  
— Погоди, пап.  
Герк повернулся к нему.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты их носил, — настойчиво сказал Чак. Лицо у него было дико сконфуженное, как и у всякого человека, обычно оперирующего не смятением и неловкостью, а совсем другими эмоциями. Он протягивал ему свои жетоны.  
Нужно было возразить и забрать свои — в самом деле, это было против правил, против устава, против здравого смысла — жетоны обратно, но неожиданно для себя Герк понял, что не имеет ничего против.  
В конце концов, какая разница будет, когда они погибнут, как их опознают. Ведь они в любом случае уйдут вместе, ведь так?


End file.
